1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display system, a display thereof, and a method of controlling the backlight module of the display, more specifically to a three-dimensional display system, a three-dimensional display thereof, and a method of controlling the backlight module of the three-dimensional display system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to provide viewers with more realistic visual experience, more and more three-dimensional displays have emerged in the market. Here please refer to the conventional three-dimensional display system 10 in FIG. 1. As FIG. 1 shows, the conventional three-dimensional display system 10 includes a display 20, a computer 30, and a pair of liquid crystal shutter glasses 40, wherein a signal connection is established between the display 20 and the computer 30 in order for the computer 30 to transmit three-dimensional image signals to the display 20. The display 20 then separates the three-dimensional image signals into left-eye-image signals and right-eye-image signals and then alternatively generates left eye images and right eye images based on those signals.
As FIG. 1 shows, the display 20 has a synchronization signal transmitter 21 and the liquid crystal shutter glasses 40 has a synchronization signal receiver 41, wherein the synchronization signal transmitter 21 generates infrared lights based on the synchronization signal from the computer 30. In other words, the synchronization signal transmitter 21 transforms the synchronization signal into infrared lights. The synchronization signal receiver 41 is used to receive the infrared lights and determines whether the image now provided by the display 20 is a left eye image or a right eye image In this way, the open/close status of the left eye shutter 42 and the right eye shutter 43 of the liquid crystal shutter glasses 40 can be accordingly controlled based on the determination of the synchronization signal receiver 41.
That is, the liquid crystal shutter glasses 40 senses the synchronization signal from the synchronization signal transmitter 21 and then determines whether the image provided by the display 20 is a left eye image or a right eye image based on the sensed synchronization signal. The liquid crystal shutter glasses 40 opens the left eye shutter 42 and closes the right eye shutter 43 when the display 20 is providing the left eye image. Similarly, the liquid crystal shutter glasses 40 closes the left eye shutter 42 and opens the right eye shutter 43 when the display 20 is providing the right eye image. In this way, the liquid crystal shutter glasses 40 allows the viewer's left eye and right eye to receive left eye image and right eye image exclusively so that the viewer can have a complete three-dimensional visual experience.
However, the use of the synchronization signal transmitter 21 and the synchronization signal receiver 41 will increase the overall cost of the conventional three-dimensional display system 10 and reduce its competiveness on the market. Furthermore, the relative distance between the synchronization signal transmitter 21 and the synchronization signal receiver 41 needs to be fixed in order to maintain the stability in the transmission of the synchronization signal. However, the distance between the two devices is often constantly changing as the viewer moves. This constant change in distance may reduce the power of the infrared lights to such an extent that the synchronization signal receiver 41 cannot establish a proper synchronization with the synchronization signal transmitter 21 of the display 20.
Consequently, the liquid crystal shutter glasses 40 will incorrectly open and close the liquid crystal shutters due to incorrect synchronization and this prevents the viewer from enjoying the three-dimensional visual effect.